REGRESARÉ
by Mayra Calderon Caldern
Summary: Les traigo este one-shot de ranma y akane...es la primera historia corta que escribo.. Ranma después de la boda fallida y aceptar lo mucho que ama a akane decide ir a Jusenkio sin decirle a nadie a curar su maldición... al irse solo le deja una nota a akane que dice"tengo que irme, regresaré "...sera que lo espera? los personajes,no me pertenecen,aparte de los que cree...


"_regresare"_

_N:_Era una tarde helada en Nerima,todo era calma en la ciudad tanta que la vida para muchos se habia vuelto monotona...

mucho mas para una familia en particular,en la casa tendo desde hace 2 años todo era tranquilidad desde la boda fallida que tubo lugar en esa casa...despues de esa ultima locura todo dio un giro de 60 grados...no habian prometidas,ni pretendientes,ni interminables batallas...

todo cambio mucho mas para una joven ojos color chocolate,cabellos azulados que apesar de tener la mejor actitud ante la vida en el fondo de su corazon guardaba una inmensa tristeza que hace mucho habia tratado de ocultar a como guardo dentro de un pequeño cofre con llave aquel ultimo recuerdo una pequeña nota que decia "tengo que irme,regresare" solo eso,solo eso se merecia despues de todo lo vivido y peor aun y mas doloroso despues de los hechos sucedidos en su ultimo encuentro...

pero apesar de todo y ese abandono sabia que algo bueno habia quedado de aquella historia que creia olvidada...

Derepente entre las heladas calles,bajo aquel cielo que comenzaba a mostrar algunas nubes grises...se formo aquella silueta ya conocida,se comenzaba a divisar aquella intrañable camisa roja china,su conocida trenza,un pesado equipaje a espaldas,mas una mirada azul grisasea que mostraba una mezcla entre felicidad y preocupacion...sera que despues de 2 años todavia para ese amor indomable que dejo tendrian valor aquellas palabras escritas en aquel papel "tengo que irme,regresare" ...pronto lo sabria y ahi estaba el frente a las puertas de la familia tendo dispuesto a todo,si el tiempo le habia quitado algo haria que a la fuerza regresara a el ya que por cuestiones de destino le pertenecia...

**Narra Ranma:**

Era todo tan conocido aunque tenia ciertos cambios,me preguntaba como me recibirian...tome el valor y toque las puertas,ante mi con una sonrisa que cambio a un notable rostro de sorpresa estaba kasumi,me miraba de arriba abajo y al final con cierto nerviosismo me dejo pasar...mientras caminaba rumbo a la casa mi vista se perdio en aquella ventana del cuarto de ella,cuantas veces entre por ahi...siempre para verla y cuidarla aunque nunca lo admitiera y un fuerte recuerdo que senti que me quemaba por dentro de la ultima vez que estube ahi se hizo presente...

A lo lejos divise el Dojo y observe a mi padre y al viejo hapossai dando clases a chicos como de 14 años,me sorprendio mucho pense que al irme sin mucha explicacion mis padre se irian pero ahi estaba genma saotome...

pasamos al comedor donde tantas veces compartimos,cuanto lo extrañe todo hasta las peleas por comida estos ultimos 2 años...tome asiento y de un momento a otro soun tendo y mi madre nodoka estaban frente a mi...mi madre con lagrimas en los ojos me abrazo con fuerza y mi tio soun se sento a mi lado con un semblante serio pero no se por que pero note en los 2 el mismo nerviosismo que reflejo kasumi al verme...

Mientras mi madre y mi tio se preparaban para los esperados cuestionamientos escuche a algunas personas entrar y sin mucha presentacion naviki tendo acompañada de kuno tatewaki se hicieron presentes,ambos se quedaron viendo y entraron al comedor para ser parte del interrogatorio...estaban casi todos menos ella,donde esta ella???

NAVIKI:que tenemos aqui,el hijo prodigo regreso!!!

KUNO:naviki!!!!!

SOUN:ranma tanto tiempo,como estas???

RANMA:estoy bien!!!

NODOKA:hijo por que no diste noticias,estaba preocupada bueno todos...

RANMA:estaba en una montaña,viaje por casi todo china haciendo demostraciones en torneos de artes marciales...

NAVIKI:asi...

RANMA:Asi es...

NAVIKI:ya di la verdad,sabemos todo ranma!!!!

RANMA:saben todo,de que hablas naviki???

NAVIKI:te pierdes por estos 2 putos años y todavia diciendo mentiras,todos aqui sabemos que te fuiste tras shampoo a china...

RANMA:de que rayos hablas eso es mentira,quien dijo esa mentira...

SOUN:ranma tranquilo no te juzgaremos,solo me hubiera gustado que al irte tubieras el valor por lo menos de romper el compromiso...

RANMA:es que no se de donde sacan eso,no lo entiendo...

No sabia lo que pasaba,me sentia en un mundo paralelo de donde sacaban esas cosas...despues frente a mi llegaron mi padre,el maestro hapossai y kasumi a unirse a la masacre que estaba sobre mi,pero ella...donde carajos esta ella????

GENMA:ella fue tras de ti muchacho!!!!

RANMA:quee!!!

GENMA:lo que escuchaste,2 dias despues d tu partida akane fue a buscarte...

RANMA:De que hablas,nunca vi a akane!!

NAVIKI:tu no la viste pero ella te encontro,paso 2 meses fuera de aqui buscandote y cuando te encontro estabas en la aldea de las amazonas,nos conto que te vio en la casa de shampoo sentada con ella y la anciana cologne y obviamente entendio que te fuiste tras ella...

RANMA:todo tiene una explicacion,no estaba haciendo nada malo...como siempre soy juzgado y nadie se toma el tiempo de escucharme o de entenderme...mi viaje fue por otras razones...

NODOKA:pero hijo,que podias esperar solo dejaste una nota sin mucha explicacion...

RANMA:dije que iba a regresar!!!!

KASUMI:2 años ranma,no crees que sin noticias y despues de haberte visto con sus propios ojos en casa de shampoo,no creeras que penso que regresarias!!!

NAVIKI:te lloro ranma y ahora regresas como si nada,pero no creo que te deje entrar en su vida,ya tiene a alguien que hace feliz sus dias...

RANMA:como,de que hablas???

NODOKA:hijo!!!!

RANMA:no seguire escuchando,tengo que hablar con ella!!!...

R:sali del comedor lleno de furia como que habia alguien,sea quien sea a como entro va salir...subi rapidamente y llegue a su habitacion...un inmenso miedo se apodero de mi,no podia creer lo que mis ojos tenian de frente...aquel patito que colgaba en su puerta ahora tenia otro nombre a su lado(**akane y yuno**),quien carajos es el tal yuno???...vivia aqui!!!...todos llegaron y naviki se puso en frente de la puerta yo queria explotar pero esto no se quedaria asi...

NAVIKI:no tienes derecho a entrar!!!

RANMA:quien es yuno???

NODOKA:pasaron muchas cosas

RANMA:y ustedes mis padres se quedaron aqui,aceptando que akane estuviera con otro hombre...

NODOKA:las cosas no son asi...

GENMA:no le des explicaciones no las merece,nos quedamos como amigos ayudando en casa dando clases en el Dojo...

NAVIKI:tu no estas en posicion de pedir explicaciones...

RANMA:donde esta???

SOUN:ella no esta aqui!!!

RANMA:necesito hablar con ella,donde esta???

NAVIKI:no te lo diremos!!!

RANMA:miren no me ire sin hablar con ella,destruire todo Nerima si es necesario buscandola asi que no lo repetire...donde esta???

KASUMI:da clases en el kinder,a esta hora la encuentras ahi...

NAVIKI:kasumi!!!!

KASUMI:es inevitable hermana!!!!

R:sali de ahi enfurecido,no lo podia creer,como pudo ser tan tonta!!!...se fue tras de mi y solo por que me vio conversando con cologne y shampoo creyo que fui tras ella...y lo peor esta con alguien mas,no lo aceptare...sacare a ese tipo de su vida,no se como llego pero no me la quitara,no se si estan casados pero no lo soportare,me la llevare conmigo si es preciso amarrada...

no luche tantos años para alejar a cuanto invesil se acercaba a ella,para que este aparecido me la arrebate..

ya estoy en el kinder pero parece que las clases no han terminado,esperare en un arbol tengo que calmarme si llego enfurecido y asusto a sus pequeños alumnos se que recibire varios golpes de ella...

tengo una hora esperando ya estoy mas calmado y por fin oigo el timbre sonar,veo a los niños salir y a sus padres recibiendolos y derepente como un angel ante mis ojos se refleja su silueta...esos ojos,sus cabellos azulados que se mueven con el viento,no ha cambiado mucho pero hay algo en ella que la hace ver tan mujer,esos labios,ese vestido que hace que me derrita al verla esta jodidamente perfecta...es ella akane,mi akane ahora mas que nunca no permitire que la aparten de mi lado,esa mujer es mia...ya todos los niños se han ido,entro a sacar sus cosas,es hora de hablar...es ahora o nunca... .

**Narra Akane:**

Es un dia como cualquiera,hoy solo me toco venir al kinder a dar clases a los pequeñitos,mis semanas son tan llenas de trabajo,clases en el Dojo aunque tio genma y el maestro hapossai me apoyan en eso...los 2 dias que trabajo con ukio en su restaurante aunque ahora que subasa nos ayuda es mas facil,desde que se comprometieron el no se ha apartado ni un segundo de ella espero pronto se casen me siento muy feliz por ellos...

pero hoy especificamente no me comprometi a muchas cosas,incluso mis clases de la universidad las pase para mañana,hoy naviki llega de visita con su esposo kuno..quien diria que esos 2 se enamorarian es ironico,ya llevan 3 meses de casados y pues ella se fue a vivir a la mansion de kuno y solo nos visita de vez en cuando...ademas quiero pasar mas tiempo con yuno,el se lo merece todo pero aveces por mis muchos trabajos y actividades siento que no le doy el tiempo que se merece,gracias a yuno sali adelante y no me derrumbe cuando el se fue y sali como tonta tras el,solo para verlo al lado de shampoo en su casa con la mas completa tranquilidad,por que me hizo eso me rompio el corazon me tomo 2 meses encontrarlo,llegar a China fue dificil y para nada...no se por que me dejo una nota diciendo que regresaria si se iba a quedar con shampoo,se burlo de mi despues de que le di todo literalmente...

Mis alumnos son tan lindos pero imperactivos,por fin oigo sonar el timbre que anuncia la salida,empiezo a sacar los niños para entregarselos a sus padres,no se por que siento algo extraño en el hambiente,una sensacion diferente pero bueno talvez sea mi imaginacion...naviki llamo a mi celular pero no pude contestar cuando cuidas niños no te puedes distraer ni un segundo ...se que no es nada grave por que si no me hubiera llamado Kasumi,asi que naviki tendra que esperar hasta que llegue a casa...

por fin entregue al ultimo niño..ya puedo ir a ver a mi hermana,estar con la familia y ver a mi amado yuno que se que me espera...

Esta todo listo,deje todo en su lugar ya llevo mis cosas,ya me puedo ir pero...no puede ser... es...es...Ranma...que hace aqui??...estoy sin habla...es el,siento que me desmayare,no ha cambiado su cabello azabache trenzado,su mirada azul profunda que siento que me atravieza el alma,se nota en su cuerpo que no ha dejado de entrenar,su buena condicion es notable...que hace aqui??...que busca???...no puede ser siento que el corazon va salir de mi pecho,tengo que irme pero como escapare??...por que,por que ahora???...crei haberlo superado pero esta frente a mi y es como si no ha pasado niun segundo desde esa ultima vez que comenzamos a discutir en mi habitacion y que por juegos del destino terminamos enredados en la cama,si me entregue a el,no me arrepiento de eso,pero si que dolio mas su abandono despues de esa intima entrega...ahora estamos aqui y no se que pasara...

**N:**Ahi estaban ranma y akane frente a frente con una mezcla de emociones despues de 2 años,apesar de haberse extrañado mutuamente sabian que venia una fuerte discusion,tan fuerte como la tormenta que se avecinaba...

AKANE:(nerviosa)que pasa saotome,tanto tiempo!!!!

RANMA:saotome!!!!...desde cuando me llamas asi??

AKANE:y como quieres que te llame??

RANMA:como siempre,aunque recuerdo que la ultima vez que nos vimos me dijiste "amor"...

AKANE:(risa)no me hagas reir eso fue hace mucho...

RANMA:asi que ya olvidaste todo???

AKANE:asi es y dicho eso no hay nada mas que hablar,me voy!!!

RANMA:(la toma de la cintura)ahhh no,no te iras!!!!

AKANE:sueltame!!!!

RANMA:claro que no,faltan muchas cosas que aclarar...

AKANE:sueltame,estamos llamando la atencion...

RANMA:no hay problema,buscaremos un lugar mas discreto..recordaremos los viejos tiempos dando un paseo por los tejados de Nerima...

AKANE:no quiero,bajame...

**N:**Ranma la tomo en brazos y comenzo a saltar agilmente por los tejados...comenzaron a alejarse de la ciudad y llegaron a un lugar boscoso...Ranma coloco a akane debajo de un frondoso arbol para poder hablar y si queria gritarle o golpearlo que lo hiciera pero no se iria sin ella...

AKANE:para que rayos me trajiste aqui??

RANMA:vamos a hablar!!!

AKANE:de que???

RANMA:te parece que no hay nada que decir,por que no me esperaste????

AKANE:eres un descarado!!!...estas con shampoo y vienes pidiendo explicaciones...

RANMA:yo no tengo nada con ella,no puedo creerlo fuiste tras de mi y me viste sentado en su casa y por eso creiste que estaba con ella...

AKANE:y entonces que hacias ahi???

RANMA:Pasaba por ahi,estaba cansado...hubo un torneo en el cual participe en la aldea amazona...cuando termino la anciana cologne y shampoo me invitaron a comer...

AKANE:asi y yo te debo creer!!!

RANMA:pero que terca...por que no te acercaste????...me imagino que no notaste la presencia de mousse...

AKANE:mousse...no,no lo vi!!!!

RANMA:claro solo viste lo que quisiste,despues mousse se unio a nosotros ya que el es el esposo de shampoo...

AKANE:su esposo!!!!!

RANMA:Asi es...cuando se fueron de aqui...shampoo decidio darle una oportunidad a mousse,cuando llegue a la aldea tenian 1 mes de casados...hace poco volvi a pasar para saludarlos y estan esperando a su primer hijo...

AKANE:pues...pues...

RANMA:llegue a casa y tube que soportar los gritos de naviki y las miradas acusadoras de todos por que supuestamente me fui tras shampoo...

AKANE:(nerviosa)fuiste a casa????

RANMA:asi es,tienes algo que decirme akane???

AKANE:como sea,aunque no te fueras detras de shampoo,un papel con 4 palabras no explican nada...no recibi una carta ni nada...me abandonaste!!!!!

RANMA:(gritando)no te abandone,nunca...es cierto que no deje muchas explicaciones pero te dije que regresaria..crees que despues de lo que paso entre nosotros podria dejarte,eres mia akane!!!!

AKANE:(sonrojada)fue hace mucho,desapareciste y talvez malinterprete la situacion con shampoo...pero eso no explica nada te fuiste...

RANMA:tenia que hacerlo,ser digno de casarme contigo y para lograrlo tube que irme,trabaje duro estos 2 años...

AKANE:ser digno,de que hablas???...nunca te pedi nada,solo te necesitaba a ti y te fuiste,no me queda claro por que...sabes dejemoslo asi...

RANMA:(enojado)entonces quieres mandarlo todo al carajo???...es por yuno verdad????

AKANE:(nerviosa)yu...yu...yuno...lo viste???

RANMA:no,solo vi su nombre al lado del tuyo en tu cuarto...quien es???...es tu esposo???

AKANE:Queee!!!!

RANMA:Me cambiaste por otro,no lo aceptare jamas...eres mia,no significo nada lo que paso...hicimos el amor akane!!!!

AKANE:eso no te importo cuando te fuiste!!!!

RANMA:(gritando)dije que regresaria,akane no juegues con mi pasiencia,saca a ese tipo de la casa!!!!

AKANE:por que lo sacaria,si yo lo quiero!!!!

RANMA:(sorprendido)lo quieres???

AKANE:asi es...todo mi amor es para el...yo...a ti...a ti...ya no te amo!!!!

RANMA:asi...no me amas...segura???

AKANE:asi es...

**N:**el cielo se habia oscurecido completamente y las primeras gotas de la tormenta se hicieron presentes,a lo lejos ranma miro las ruinas de una cabaña,por lo menos los cubririan de la lluvia...se dirigio hacia ella con akane,apenas entraron la tormenta se desato ...habian unos paquetes de eno(lo que comen los caballos)ranma los abrio y hizo un tipo nido en el piso para que akane pudiera sentarse y poder continuar la conversacion...

AKANE:me ire a casa!!!!

RANMA:claro que no,no permitire que te vayas bajo la lluvia...

AKANE:deja de hacerte el preocupado,ese ya no es tu asunto...

RANMA:asi...y de quien es problema de yuno????

AKANE:eso no te importa...

RANMA:tratas de enfurecerme!!!!...haras lo que te digo,el se ira!!!!!!

AKANE:claro que no

RANMA:Es mas importante que yo???

AKANE:si lo es...

RANMA:entonces no me quieres????

AKANE:no,no siento nada por ti

RANMA:por que no me miras a la cara????

AKANE:de que hablas???

(se acerca a ella)

RANMA:dimelo viendome a los ojos...dime que no me amas!!!!

AKANE:no soy tu juguete y guarda tu distancia!!!!

RANMA:quieres que me aleje,por que???

AKANE:por que no te soporto!!!

RANMA:(Sonrie)lo que no soportas es lo que sientes...me amas lo se...

AKANE:claro que no

(ranma se acerca mas y le empieza hablar al oido)

RANMA:en serio no me amas??...pero al tenerme cerca tiemblas,tus mejillas estan rojas,tus ojos brillan...quieres que te muestre lo mucho que me amas!!!!

AKANE:no te atrevas!!!!

RANMA:no podras escapar!!!!!

**N:**Ranma se acerco a akane y empezo a besar su cuello,akane quiso detenerlo pero sentir denuevo a ranma cerca de ella la habia dominado completamente...poco a poco ranma llego a su boca y comenzo a darle un beso apasionado que ella correspondio...

ranma fue acostandola poco a poco y despues se posiciono sobre ella sin dejar de besar sus labios,con sus manos desendio a sus piernas fue subiendo hasta meterlas debajo de su vestido,con una mano apretaba su trasero y con la otra empezo a palpar su intimidad sintiendola ya humeda...

RANMA:(sonrie)asi que no me amas,tu cuerpo no dice lo mismo...

AKANE:(entre suspiros)detente ranma!!!!

RANMA:ohh no,no me detendre y porque no me detienes tu ????

AKANE:no se,no puedo!!!!

RANMA:(metiendo un dedo en la intimidad de akane)no lo haces por que no quieres,me necesitas,me amas!!!!!

AKANE:ahhhhhh ranma!!!!!!

RANMA:eso akane,di mi nombre...eres mia!!!!!

**N:**ranma se levanto para poder quitarle el vestido a akane,en su lujuria y desesperacion rompio la parte de arriba dejando a la chica en sosten,entre besos y caricias termino de quitarle el resto del vestido,las bragas y el sosten ya akane le habia quitado la camisa roja y la camisa deportiva blanca que llevaba por dentro dejando sus musculos a la vista de la chica que al verlo se mordia los labios...

Ranma la observaba..como habia extrañado ese cuerpo,esa sonrisa inocente,solo habia tenido intimidad con ella una vez pero fue lo suficiente para recordarla y necesitarla en la soledad de sus noches...y ahora estaba frente a el desnuda,vulnerable y hermosa como la primera vez,nadie iba a quitarle esa mujer...

ranma bajo a los pechos de akane y comenzo a lamer uno de ellos y con una de sus manos apretaba el otro pecho...con la mano desocupada siguio explorando la intimidad de akane...

ella comenzo a bajar el pantalon y los boxers de ranma que ante las candentes caricias estorbaba...

ya los 2 estaban con sus cuerpos desnudos,entregados a las dulces y lujuriosas caricias...

la fuerte tormenta asotaba la cabaña mientras ranma y akane explotaban en pasion,ranma observaba como akane temblaba en sus brazos y como el latir de sus corazones se hacia uno solo...

RANMA:akane mi amor,te necesito tanto!!!!!!

AKANE:hazlo ranma!!!!!

**N:**Ranma se acomodo entre las piernas de akane y ella se entrelazo a la cintura de ranma,el comenzo a meter su miembro dentro de ella suavemente hasta que estubo completamente en su interior calido...

se quedo ahi unos minutos sintiendola y besandola apasionadamente...derepente empezo a embestirla suavemente era como tocar el cielo...

RANMA:eres tan estrecha mi amor!!!!

AKANE:Ra...ra...ranma!!!!!

**N:**Al escuchar los gemidos de akane el comenzo a moverse mas rapidp dentro de ella..

las embestidas eran cada vez mas incontrolables esa mujer lo volvia loco...

RANMA:eres mia,mia...de nadie mas!!!

AKANE:ranma!!!!!

RANMA:dilo akane,me amas a mi admitelo...solo a mi...no dejare que nadie se te acerque...

AKANE:y tu me amas????

RANMA:con todo mi ser,desde el dia que te conoci...te amo,te amo akane...toda relacion que tengas con ese entrometido terminara...tu seras mi esposa!!!!!

AKANE:ranma!!!!!

RANMA:Dilo,dilo...

AKANE:Ranma,ranma...te amo!!!!!

RANMA:Akaneeee!!!!!

**N:**ambos llegaron al orgasmo,habian vuelto hacer el amor como aquella primera vez...la lluvia iba bajando intensidad...despues de unos minutos abrazados,ranma se levanto y poso su vista en la lluvia que aun caia...akane lo miraba con cierta preocupacion...

(ranma volteo a verla)

RANMA:no me ire akane,no renunciare...prometi que regresaria y aqui estoy!!!!

AKANE:todavia no me explicas por que te fuiste,si no te fuiste tras shampoo que te hizo alejarte????

RANMA:quieres verlo!!!!

AKANE:verlo,de que hablas????

**N:**Ranma salio a la lluvia y akane no podia creer lo que sus ojos miraban ...

Ranma seguia siendo un hombre la maldicion se habia ido,todo comenzaba a tener logica...

AKANE:Ranma!!!!...tu maldicion!!!!

RANMA:Me fui a jusenkio,escuche que el guia sabia de un lugar donde estaba escondido el manantial del hombre ahogado...cuando llegue el guia me dijo que me llevaria con una condicion...

ya esta algo viejo y necesitaba dinero para su vejez...me dijo que participara en varios torneos importantes alrededor de todo japon compitiendo por premios en efectivo sabia que para mi era facil ganar...y a cambio el me llevaria al lugar...

yo le dije que aceptaba si partiamos las ganancias de los torneos mitad cada uno y que al llegar al manantial escondido me permitiera llevar agua para los demas...

AKANE:y que paso????

RANMA:acepto...a si me curaria yo y ayudaria a los demas ademas de traer dinero para reconstruir dojo y darte la vida que mereces...

AKANE:ranma!!!...por que no me lo dijiste????

RANMA:lo decidi derepente y no queria que estubieras en peligro...pero no te detuviste...fuiste tras de mi y como siempre en vez de preguntar solo tomaste conclusiones...

AKANE:(apenada)lo siento!!!!!!

RANMA:cuando logramos participar en varios torneos y habian cuantiosas ganancias el cumplio su promesa,me dio la parte de dinero que me tocaba ...despues nos fuimos al lugar estuvimos casi un mes entre las montañas pero lo logramos me cure tome agua en botellas para los demas...al regreso pase por casa de shampoo y mousse y le di una botella a el,estaba muy feliz el cegaton...despues encontre a taro le di una,pero me dijo que por los momentos no la usaria ya que su apariencia le servia como proteccion,la recibio y la guardo talvez en un futuro se decida...traje una para papa y una ...

AKANE:para rioga!!!

RANMA:como,ya lo sabes????

AKANE:si me lo confeso hace unos meses,antes de casarse con akari...

RANMA:se caso con akari????

AKANE:asi es viven a las afueras de nerima,aveces nos visitan...me pidio perdon al principio me senti enojada pero despues lo asimile es mi amigo asi que deje todo en el pasado...

kasumi se caso con el doctor tofu hace un año y viven en casa,naviki se caso con kuno hace 3 meses y viven en la mansion tatewaki...kodachi se caso con shinosuke...

RANMA:QUEEE!!!!

AKANE:si asi es,el vino a visitarme y nos acompaño a la boda de naviki y ahi se conocieron hicieron conexion inmediata...se casaron hace unos 15 dias y ella se fue al bosque con el ...ukio esta comprometida con subasa pronto se casaran...

RANMA:vaya nadie perdio el tiempo...y tu estas casada con el ???

AKANE:noo!!!

RANMA:pero duerme en tu cuarto

AKANE:ranma!!!!

RANMA:sabes no quiero oir su historia,solo quiero que lo saques de la casa,tu te casaras conmigo...es mas lo haras ahora...ponte mi camisa el vestido quedo hecho pedazos...vamos a casa!!!

AKANE:esta bien!!!!

**N:**ambos se dirigian a la casa tendo,ya la noche habia caido,todo el camino pasaron en silencio tomados de las manos...cuando llegaron a casa estaban todos reunidos esperando,al verlos tomados de las manos no se sentian muy sorprendidos sabian que esos 2 terminarian juntos otravez...

TOFU:ranma tanto tiempo!!!

RANMA:buenas noches doctor!!!

NAVIKI:Asi que por lo que veo eres mi cuñado otravez...

RANMA:me imagino que quieres mas al otro,pero lo siento por ti...

NAVIKI:al otro!!!!

RANMA:al tal yuno,pues te informo que akane terminara toda relacion con el hoy mismo!!!!

NAVIKI:en serio!!!

NODOKA:akane!!!!!

RANMA:no digas nada mama,akane te esperare aqui...ve hablar con el si yo voy le rompere la cara...

(todos miran a akane)

AKANE:esta arriba???

KASUMI:si...duerme!!!!

AKANE:(toma la mano de ranma)vamos!!!!/!

RANMA:queee!!!

AKANE:camina ranma!!!!

RANMA:esta bien...

**N:**llegaron a la puerta del cuarto de akane,ese letrero enfurecia a ranma,los demas miraban desde la escalera toda la escena...

AKANE:ok entremos!!!!!

RANMA:akane,por que me traes???

AKANE:Ranma dificilmente el se querra ir...

RANMA:que pues lo sacare a la fuerza...

AKANE :pues entra,veremos si puedes!!!!

RANMA:no me retes akane

AKANE:no te reto,vamos entra!!!!!

**N:**Ranma entro a la habitacion,pero lo que encontro no era lo que esperaba...era el mismo cuarto la unica diferencia era una pequeña cuna color azul,con cierto temor se fue acercando al llegar pudo ver a un bebe cabellos negros,regordeto con mejillas rosadas...

RANMA:(Sorprendido)akane,que pasa??!!

AKANE:ranma te presento a yuno!!!!

RANMA:Yuno es un bebe

AKANE:asi es...

RANMA:akane!!!!

AKANE:yuno tiene un poco mas de 1 año...nacio 9 meses despues de tu partida...

RANMA:queee!!!

AKANE:ranma lo siento mucho no puedo sacar a yuno de mi vida...yuno es nuestro hijo!!!!!

RANMA:un hijo,tengo un hijo??

AKANE:me di cuenta de mi embarazo mientras te buscaba,cuando crei que me habias dejado por shampoo regrese con el corazon roto pero a la vez feliz ya que una parte de ti crecia dentro de mi...

RANMA:(con lagrimas en los ojos)akane!!!!!

(el resto de la familia se acerco)

GENMA:por eso no nos fuimos,venia nuestro nieto en camino y ya que tu no estabas,nosotros estariamos para el...

NODOKA:si hijo,es igual a ti...ahora duerme pero tiene el color de tus ojos,tu caracter,hasta tu forma de comer...

RANMA:por que no me lo dijieron cuando vine,dejaron que pensara cosas malas...

SOUN:no era nuestro deber informarte,era algo que solo akane te podia decir...

(yuno empieza a llorar)

RANMA:yo voy!!!!

AKANE:estas seguro????

RANMA:siiii

**N:**ranma se acerco a la cuna y observo a su pequeño hijo,al verlo tubo una mezcla de emociones las lagrimas no dejaban de salir el gran ranma saotome estaba rendido ante esa pequeña criatura ojiazul de cabellos negros...lo tomo en sus brazos y como que fuera una conexion cosmica yuno se calmo en los brazos de su padre como si lo conociera ...

el niño se acomodaba en el regazo de su padre y ranma lloraba de tanta emocion,todos sonreian ante el tierno momento...

KASUMI:bueno vamos a cenar!!!!

SOUN:hay que celebrar la familia esta completa...

NODOKA:que felicidad!!!!

AKANE:vamos ranma!!!!

RANMA:(en un brazo acomoda a yuno y con la mano toma a akane)vamos!!!!!!

**N:**Todos bajaron a cenar,todo era risa y momentos felices...ranma conto todo lo que paso en su viaje y aclaro la confusion con shampoo..

le dio a soun y a su padre que traia dinero suficiente para reconstruir y agrandar el Dojo ,incluirian clases avanzadas para jovenes y adultos clases que el mismo daria dada su experiencia en torneos...

tambien le dijo a su mama que podian asosiarse con ukio para incluir venta de postres y asi ella y kasumi empezarian un negocio...

Akane que estudiaba finanzas y administracion llevaria el control financiero del dojo y apoyaria en el negocio pastelero asi pasaria maa tiempo con el y yuno...

Ranma y el pequeño yuno eran juegos y risas,no permitio que nadie se lo quitara de los brazos,necesitaba recuperar el tiempo perdido con su pequeño azabache...

AKANE:entonces ranma,saco a yuno de la casa????

RANMA:jamas...

KASUMI:(Risas)no puedo creer que creyeras que yuno era un hombre que se habia casado con akane...

(todos rien)

HAPOSSAI:estaba muerto de celos,al ver un nombre desconocido en la puerta creyo lo peor...sin saber que se encelo de su hijo...

NODOKA:nunca imaginaste que despues de lo ocurrido entre ustedes akane quedaria embarazada...

RANMA:(sonrojado)mama!!!!!!!

GENMA:la pego a la primera,mi hijo es un semental...

SOUN:y bueno que pasara con ustedes...se casaran????

RANMA:mañana mismo si es posible!!!!!

TOFU:estan apurados!!!!!

KUNO:bueno les ofresco la mansion para celebrar la boda...

RANMA:gracias kuno!!!!!

NODOKA:y ranma donde dormira????

NAVIKI:(RISA)tia nodoka por favor,obvio que con su mujer y su hijo no creo que sea algo nuevo para ellos...y por si no lo notaron akane salio con un vestido en la mañana y regreso con la camisa de ranma...quiere decir que hubo mas que palabras en esa reconciliacion...

AKANE:(sonrojada)naviki!!!!!!!

SOUN:(Risas)bueno es cierto,ademas planearemos la boda rapidamente!!!!

RANMA:(saca una botella)oye esto es para ti papa...con esto terminara la maldicion

GENMA:gracias hijo lo guardare como un recuerdo de tu viaje,siento que no la necesito...

RANMA:(sorprendido)por que????

GENMA:a yuno le gusta verme transformado en panda,no le quitare ese placer a mi nieto...ademas mi esposa y mi familia me aceptan como soy...

RANMA:(sonrie)como digas papa!!!!!

**N:**La cena y la celebracion transcurrieron con calma...ya era hora de dormir y todos se dirigieron asus habitaciones...Ranma,akane y el pequeño yuno estaban en la habitacion...

Ranma acomodaba a su bebe en la cuna mientras akane se colocaba su pijama...

akane se acerco al padre de su hijo y futuro esposo no lo podia creer,esa imagen de ranma con su bebe solo la habia tenido en sus mas hermosos sueños...pero ahora estaban los tres juntos todo era perfecto...

AKANE:(abraza a ranma)y como estas????

RANMA:feliz,inmensamente feliz...tengo a la mujer que amo,un hermoso hijo y a mi familia...por fin estoy completo...

AKANE:que bueno amor!!!!

RANMA:"AMOR"

AKANE:no te gusta????

RANMA:(sonrie)me encanta nunca dejes de decirme asi

AKANE:y tu como me diras???

RANMA:te dire "mi vida"!!!!!...por que eso eres mi mujer,futura esposa,madre de mis hijos...

AKANE:hijos!!!!!

RANMA:claro yuno necesita hermanos...tres mas...

AKANE:queeee!!!!!

RANMA:(sonrie)esta bien 2 mas...un varon y una niña que se parezca a ti...en lo hermosa no en lo violenta!!!

AKANE:ranma!!!!!!!!

RANMA:oye hay que cambiar el letrero de la puerta,falta mi nombre...

AKANE:(Sonrie)claro amor!!!!

RANMA:mi vida,te amo...te amo...gracias por darme este hermoso bebe...

AKANE:de nada...me quedo lindo verdad???

RANMA:claro que te quedo lindo,si se parece a mi...

AKANE:presumido!!!!!

RANMA:(Risas)vamos a dormir,ya yuno duerme,fue un dia muy cansado...pero por fin estoy en casa contigo amor de mi vida y con mi hijo no sabia de el pero tenerlo es una de mis mayores alegrias...vamos a la cama vida????

AKANE:(lo besa)esta bien amor!!!!!

**N:**La pareja se fue a dormir mientras su pequeño bebe tambien dormia a gusto en su cuna...la familia saotome tendo estaba completa...ya no habia lugar para tristezas,ni secretos...todos los que algun dia trataron de separarlos habian organizado sus vidas...no habia dudas ,ni miedos...solo un profundo amor que ni el tiempo pudo desvanecer al contrario lo fortalecio...

**FIN...**

**Espero les haya gustado lo hice con mucho cariño y espero me apoyen en mis otras historias...dejen sus reviews...nos leemos luego...los quiero**


End file.
